Never Safe
by percabeth4ever9491
Summary: It's Bulgaria, 1492. Katerina Petrova disgraced her family. She is sent to England, where she meets the nobleman Niklaus, and his brother, Elijah. It might be too late to run, but is it to late to turn into a vampire? Little does she know, her defiance will be punished... on her 15 year old sister, Anastasia. Will Katerina run, or will she return in time to help her sister?
1. Prologue

**Bulgaria, 1492**

He told me he loved me, and it is only years after I look at how much of a fool I was to believe him. My advice to you: never trust a man. They serenade you

with the sweetest words and promises, but they will only take what they want and then throw you away as if your life means nothing. Why is he not the one

who is disgraced? The one who brought shame upon his family? The one who said he loved me? It is in the past, and I cannot change anything but Ivan will

suffer, even if that is my last promise. My biggest mistake was believeing him. I could have led a happy life. He took that away and he will be the first one I

kill. My name is Katerina Petrova, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye Bulgaria

**Katerina POV:**

I never knew my daughter, and it pained me, though I almost deserved it for subjecting myself to the false promises of Ivan. After giving birth, it was time

to leave. My family has been disgraced and because I have brought the shame on my family, I must leave Bulgaria. To be honest, I wasn't very surprised

at how cold my parents were. Olga and Vladimir Petrova were their names. They had no true love for me after what I had done.

And then there is Anastasia, who would always be in my heart. We were almost identical in appearance, we shared the dark curly hair, oval face, and olive

complexion, but while my eyes were deep brown, hers were dark blue. I would always tell her how jealous I was of her hypnotizing eyes but she would tell

me my eyes reminded her of chocolate which we could hardly ever afford. I could see the pain in her eyes as I said goodbye. She was my best friend and

my only friend at the present. Thanks to Ivan, I am known as the local harlot.

Much too soon it was time to go. All I recieved from my parents as a final goodbye was an incline of the head and a pained expression. The most dreaded

goodbye was yet to come: I told Anastasia as one last goodbye: We will see each other again, one way or another. After departing from my family home, I

sat down next to the river. Where would I go? England. I have heard that it is very easy to find work in England, home of many manors, castles, royals,

and nobleman. I paid 10 lev for the long trip to England in the form of an old carriage. In days I had arrived in England. I see a manor looming out at

me, I ask a friendly commoner who owns the manor. "_The Mikaelsons_" he responds. Being the first manor I come across I use the engraved knocker to

knock on the door. A captivating man answers the door. '_May I help you?_" he says, accompanied by a seductive smile. "_Yes, I am looking for work_" I

respond nervously. _"well we have a position open, please come in._" Little did I know, this would be my prison for 6 months. I entered with hesitation and

pondered my decision.


	3. Chapter 2: Awaited Punishment

**Anastasia POV:**

After Katerina left, there seemed to be a damp chill in the air, as if our happiness had been sucked out of us. Unable to bring myself to

think about it, lest I start sobbing uncontrollably, I go to sleep. The next morning, I do my morning chores and Katerina's chores for 6

hours. Exhausted, I head to the center of our small village where there is a well in which I can refresh myself. Just my luck,

Svetlena is there surrounded by her giggling friends. Her family is wealthy, distant cousins of a royal family in Russia. Her older brother

Ivan is the man responsible for my sister's disgrace. As I try to quickly walk away before they notice me, one of Svetlena's friends

points to me and whispers something in her ear.

"_Harlot!_" she calls out mockingly loud enough for the whole town square to hear.

My face turns beet red as people looking at me with uneasy expressions and disgust in their eyes. I suddenly decide that I can not

take Svetlena's mocking attitude anymore. Marching to her with my nose held high, I look in her muddy brown eyes with contempt.

_"Perhaps, if your brother did not sleep with every woman in the village, YOUR family would have some honor. Go mock someone else _

_Svetlena._" I say my voice dripping with venom.

Oh, I know I shall pay later for my words, but I know it is worth it, just to say that look of shock on her face. Huffing indignantly, she

marches away, her friends trailing behind her like stray hounds. Feeling better then I had all day, I walk home, to my family. They

immediately notice the spring in my step and they look at me suspiciously.

"_Why are you happy Anastasia? Your sister disgraced us, this is no time for celebration."_ she asks.

_" I am not happy because of THAT mama, I am happy because I put Svetlena in her place at the well today!_" I explain earnestly.

Fear immediately show in their eyes.

_"Anastasia, you know how powerful her family is. Her father will come and surely whip you for that!_" mama yelps angrily.

"_Anastasia, go to bed" father says firmly._

_"But... I must eat"_

_"You will eat in the morning. Your mother and I have much to discuss._" he says.

After quickly lying in bed and blowing out my bedside candle, I hear whispers in the next room.

_"I don't know what to do Olga dear, we cannot stop the whipping yet I am frightened for her._" my father whispers.

"_I cannot loose another child._" mama says quietly.

_"We didn't loose her, she disgraced us_"." father says in a hard tone.

_"There is nothing we can do, let us sleep dear._"

I hear the conversation stop and I ponder what awaits me. Little do I know this is not what I should be worried about.


	4. Chapter 3: Elijah

**Klaus POV:**

She was Tatia. But it wasn't possible, Tatia was dead. But I couldn't have told them apart. The same oval face, dark curly hair, deep

chocolate brown eyes, the same eyes both Elijah and I had fallen for. Putting on the expression I wear year round, an arrogant smile, I

invited her in warmly.

**Katerina POV:**

There was something about the way he looked at her, it made her want to run and never look back. She wanted to but there was no

where else to go. This must have been the only many for miles, and she had no money left. After thanking him quietly she walked

inside and silently admired the lavish furnishings. Then she heard a lock turn. That sound made her heart almost jump put of her

throat. She didn't know why this man made her feel so uneasy but she always trusted her instincts and they had never been wrong.

**Klaus POV:**

I wanted to smile when I heard her heart speed up after locking the door. But I had to pretend I was human... for now. Courteously, I

showed her down the long hallway to a room with luxurious seats, made out of royal blue velvet. I remembered stealing them from

the Imperial Palace in Honk Kong 60 years ago.

"_Elijah! There is someone here looking for work_!"I called loudly up the stairs, knowing he would hear me even if I whispered it.

**Elijah POV:**

I glanced at the girl, but one glance told me she was identical to Tatia. Studying Niklaus's expression, we silently agreed to talk of this later.

"_My name is Elijah"_ I introduced myself eloquently.

_"Katerina_" she said making a small curtsy.

In this one gesture, I knew that her exquisite features were not English, but she knew the customs of English introductions. The only

country that had similar customs to England was Bulgaria. She is from Bulgaria... just like Tatia.

**Katerina POV:**

Elijah was breathtaking. He was of strong build and medium height, dark brown hair and eyes, a strong jawline and a light complexion.

He was dressed in the manner of a noble, as was the other man. _"Ah, they must be of the Mikaelson family"_ thought.

_"You are of the Mikaelson family I presume_?" she asked.

_"Yes, we are. We have a position open. Would you like to have it?_" he asked.

Everything in her body told her to say no but she had no choice.

_"Yes, thank you Lord Elijah_." I responded graciously, somewhat unsuccessfully hiding my fear.

_"Let us show you to your quarters_" he said leading her down a different hallway.

As she walked, she looked over her shoulder to see the other noble staring at her. It was unsettling. She only hoped that Anastasia was alright without her.


	5. Chapter 4: My New Life

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! In a couple of chapters when Klaus find Anastasia, because she only understands Bulgarian, **

**he is going to use Bulgarian to speak with her. I'm not Bulgarian, so I don't speak the language so I will be switching it to Russian **

**because I am Russian and I still want to use a different language. Keep following and reviewing! If you guys want to hear more about **

**Anastasia then Katerina, or the other way around, comment! Oh, and I finally learned how to use the horizontal line! :)**

* * *

**Anastasia POV:**

I couldn't sleep. That's an understatement. After it becoming clear I would get no rest, I went outside in the patch of sunflowers and watched

the sun rise. As I stared at the colors of of the sunrise, I though about Katerina.

"_I wonder where she is right now. I wonder if she's alright." _I thought to myself.

It drove me crazy not knowing if my sister was sick, injured, or even worse.

"_Where is she?" _I thought.

Then a thought struck me. Everyone knew that if you need work, you could go to England. Countless nobles and distant cousins of royals

lived in various manors and castles. Work was almost always available. Katerina is smart. She went there, I'm sure of it. Immediately, I wanted

to go see her. But I knew that I couldn't leave my family.

"_Well I might as well get my chores done._" I thought.

Starting of the day with milking our small goat, I think about what will happen to me after Svetlana's father finds out what I did.

* * *

**Katerina POV:**

I tried. I really did. But I couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness. I couldn't help but admire the dark mahogany wood finishings and the

fine rugs that looked as if they had come straight out of a Persian Palace.

"_They probably did." she thought. _

This family is incredibly wealthy. Following Elijah down the corridor. I arrived at a halloway with 6 doors in all. 3 on side, 3 on the other.

"_We like to treat those who work for us well"_ Elijah said, surprising me in the quiet stillness.

"_Thank you my lord._" I said respectively.

_"Please, call me Elijah._" he said smiling.

"_Feel free to settle in. The servants have their midday meal in the kitchen in 30 minutes. I'm sure you would like to meet them._"

_"Th-thank you sir," I said surprised at his generosity._

He smiled warmly. Leading me into to the 2nd room on the right he said that this was my room. He left after that.

My jaw dropped.

This room was bigger that my cottage. An enormous canopy bed was in the center. There were fine rugs and art. A dark wooden desk in the

corner, and a cozy looking fireplace across from the bed. And best for last, a bookshelf so tall it hit the ceiling.

Admiring the silky sheets and knit blankets, I examined the room in further detail. There was a wooden dresser with working dresses, and also

finer dresses I supposed were for serving important guests. A bell chimed 12 times. It was 12 o'clock and time to meet the other servants. The

kitchen was across the servant's quarters. walking inside I see 5 other people gathered around the table.

"_Hello...are you new here_?" a friendly blonde asked. She had wavy shoulder length blonde hair, blue/green eyes, and a slim figure.

"_Yes, I am._"

"_Oh, good. We haven't had anyone knew for AGES. I'm Caroline._"

I could tell right away she was going to be a talker.

"_This is Bonnie._" she said gesturing towards her. She had dark skin, a heart-shaped face, black hair, and olive green eyes.

_"This is Emily._" Emily could have been Bonnie's older sister.

"_And this is Matt._" she said pointing to a handsome man with blonde hair, sky blue, eyes, and an athletic figure.

"_I have never heard that name"_ I ventured.

_"Oh, well it's is actually Matthew but we all call him Matt._" Caroline said quickly.

_"Hello, it is nice to meet you all. I'm Katerina._" I said smiling.

_"That is a beautiful name._" Bonnie said thoughtfully.

_"Thank you._" I said kindly.

I liked these people and much to my surprise, I believe I would like working here. Oh how wrong I was...


	6. Chapter 5: Vampires

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! So sorry I haven't updated yesterday but I was really thinking about what to write for this chapter **

**because I want to mix in some Klaroline. I don't think I will be putting much of Anastasia's story in this chapter. Keep reviewing and **

**following!**

* * *

**Katerina POV:**

After the midday meal in the servant's quarters, Caroline informed me that we would be serving the Mikaelson family except for their

parents. They were on some type of business. Bonnie, Caroline, and I prepared the dinner and Emily was laying out the beautiful

antique plates and silverware. Matt was busy working outdoors. 20 minutes before we were to serve dinner, we were instructed to

put on our fine evening dresses. They seemed to coordinate in which colors would suit us best. My dress was a light blue dress with a

cream lace overlay. My dark brown curls cascaded down my back and there were sapphire jewelry to complement the dress. I had

gotten used to the luxuries that we were given. Meeting Bonnie and Caroline down the hall, I looked at their dresses. Caroline had a

forest green dress with a silver lace overlay complimented with silver jewelry. The dark green brought out the green in her eyes.

Bonnie had a bright red dress with a black lace overlay with gold jewelry that complimented her dark skin and shiny black hair. The

dresses all looked the same except for different colors. Arriving 5 minutes before the Mikaelsons, I prepared myself. I need to look and

act timid, innocent, and above all, unsuspecting. Standing at the side with Caroline and Bonnie, I kept my eyes close to the ground as

the room filled in. Sneaking a glance at the occupants, I saw Elijah and the other nobleman. Seated next to them I saw a man who

appeared to be a little older than Elijah, possibly the late twenties with brown hair and a stern expression that seemed implanted on

his face.

_"That must be Finn_." I thought.

Caroline had explained to me who the Mikaelsons were. The nobleman was Klaus. Next to Finn was a tall woman with long blonde hair and a haughty spoiled expression.

_"Obviously Rebekah."_

Last of all, there was a man who appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties with dark brown hair, mischievous eyes, and a

smirk on his face.

_"Oh yes, they told me to watch out for Kol. He's trouble._" I thought.

Caroline and Bonnie curtsied respectfully and began serving them. I followed their example. I noticed that they did not look directly at

anyone directly. I did not know if it was out of respect of fear. Probably the latter. I felt someone staring at me. Or two people. Quickly

glancing up I saw Elijah and Klaus staring at me as if trying to figure out why I looked familiar. Quickly averting my gaze I followed

Caroline and Bonnie out of the room. Heading back to our rooms were took off our dresses and put on our working dresses, as we

would have to clean all the plates and silverware after the family was finished. Lighting the fire and exploring the books in my room , I

read for about half an hour until a scream interrupted me. Thinking someone was hurt, I ran outside of my room. It seemed to be

coming from the entrance hallway. Dashing in that direction a horrible sight greeted me. Klaus was holding a woman in his arms. At

first I thought they were embracing, but I saw Klaus biting her neck. Blood was on his mouth.

_"STOP!_" I shrieked desperately.

I knew he knew I was there, but he bit down harder until the woman went limp. I could practically feel the life leaking out of her.

Dropping her body to the floor like some used toy, he looked at me and smiled, blood dripping down his face. Suddenly I stepped

backwards in shock, backing up against the wall. He followed me.

"_You killed her._" I choked out.

_"Yes."_ he said patiently as if waiting for me to realize something.

_"Y- your a demon._" I stuttered.

Fear horribly obvious on my face, I dashed towards the front door. It was embarrassing how fast he caught me. Forcing me against the

wall again, he made direct eye contact with me. His pupils dilated and suddenly I couldn't look away.

_"You will not leave this house._"he commanded in a hypnotizing tone.

_"Do you understand?_" he asked impatiently.

_"I understand._" I answered, not out of my free will.

"_Now run along like a good girl._" he said lazily.

I've never run so fast in my life. Shutting and locking my bedroom door, I sank down sobbing. Suddenly there was a hurried knock.

Knowing that if it was Klaus, he would have not bothered knocking, I opened the door. Caroline was waiting there.

"_Can I come in?_" she asked quickly looking around to see if anyone heard her.

_"Y-yes, of course._" I answered.

Shutting the door behind her, she looked at me with a guilty expression.

_"There is something you need to know. The Mikaelsons are vampires."_


	7. Chapter 6: The Second Goodbye

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated but I am not going to bore you with my erxcuses. So... enjoy!**

* * *

Katerina POV:

Any sane person would have disagreed, but apparently I wasn't a sane person.

_"I-I believe you."_ I stuttered.

_"This is important. Did he tell you to do anything?_' Caroline asked urgently.

_"Yes, he told me that I couldn't leave the house."_

Caroline's expression went from pitiful to angry in less than a second.

_"To hell with him!"_ she spat.

Drawing an herb frerom her dress pocket, she took it out and asked me if I knew what it was.

"_It is vervain, an herb"_ I answered.

_"Vampires can mind control, what they call compulsion, and vervain prevents it. It's also poisinous to vampires. You need to eaither wear it, eat it, or drink _

_it."_ she said.

"Why don't you leave" I asked.

She grimaced.

_"He got to all of us and compelled us not to leave untill we found out about the vervain. I'm sorry you are involved in this."_ she said sincerely.

_"Can I have a minute?"_ my voice shaky.

_"Yes, of course."_ she said.

Nothing else to do, I slept without dreaming. It was probably better that way because If I had dremt, God knows what I would've dremt about.

* * *

**Anastasia POV:**

I didn't really understand how I endangered myself after challenging Svetlena. Mama and father didn't speak to me at all, only exchanging worrying

glances. Then before the midday meal, we hear the dreaded sound. Hooves on the narrow dirt road leading to our house.

"_Anastasia?"_ I hear the dreaded voice call out my name mockingly.

With my parents trailing behind me, I march outside my family's cottage to where Svetlena and her father are on horses.

Svetlena's father, Alexander is a man feared in our small village. Outragelously wealthy and even more so outrageously cruel, no one crossed him. And just

my luck, I manage to do just that my endangering his precious little angel. Alexander marches up to my father haughtily.

_"Since you are not going to punish your daughter, I will do it."_

My father stayed silent as he continued.

_" Your other daughter is a harlot and this one is well on her way to being one."_

Oh, he should have known that Vladimir Petrova did not have an ounce of patience because with that, he punched Alexander right on the jaw.

Instead of punching back, Alexander grabs me by the throat. I freeze.

_"I must have know you have no control Vladimir, but I don't have much either. What happens when I tighten my grip..."_ he said tightining his grip on my

throat causing me to choke. My mother whimpered.

"_What do you want?"_ my father said deadly calm.

_"Oh that is simple! I want your daughter to join the other harlot in exile. We do not appreciate harlots in my village. After all, I'm only doing what is best _

_for the people."_ he said with a sly grin. I mentally snorted. Best for the people?

_"And if I don't send her away?"_ my father asked defiantly.

_"Oh that is even more simple, as I said I only have to tighten my grip..."_

Black spots danced in front of my vision. I heard distant laughing, probably Svetlena.

_"All right!"_ my father roared.

_"Oh good, I knew you would cooperate. Now you have a minute for your last goodbyes_." he said smirking, releasing my neck.

I ran into my mother and father's arms sobbing uncontrolably.

"_Listen to me."_ my father said urgently.

"_Go to the next village you see. Do you understand?"_ he asked.

_"Y-yes papa. I love you."_ I said hugging my parents.

"_Go get your cloack, change into warm clothes, and I will pack you some food_." she said tears running down her face.

"_Quickly!"_ Alexander said impatiently tapping his foot.

My father was about to punch him, but thought better of it.

Running into the cottage with my mother at my heels, I quickly put on my warm green dress. I throw my thick red cloack with a hood over myself and

grab a basket in which I use to collect berries. My mother hurridly puts almost all of our food in my basket. The last of our goat cheese, apples, berries,

and bread that was baked in the oven that morning. She kissed me on the forehead and murmered that she could barely take this.

_"A last gift,_ she said quietly." handing me the reigns of our only horse Snowflake, A fine white Arabian stallion that I found in the fields once and

impossibly tamed.

_"No, mama I cannot take him." _

"_You found him, you take him."_ she said giving me one last hug.

Putting on my cloack, mounting Snowflake, and hefting my basket, I look back one last time at my parents.

Oh, but I could resist. I just had to ride around Svetlena, Snowflake kicking up dust in her face as a result.

_"To hell with you."_ I hissed.

Svetlena's eyes widened in shock, contempt, and maybe hidden guilt. Riding into the forest that was the last I see of my home for a long time.


	8. Chapter 7: Travel

**Anastasia POV:**

Despair. Utter complete despair. Why, you ask? Well because I got lost. The sun was begining to set and I must have been still 20 or so miles from the

nearest village. Ok, think rationally. Your thirsty, Snowflake is probably thirsty. Find a stream. Riding for another 20 minutes, I finally find a clear small

stream. With a relieved sigh, I pet Snowflake and dismount so he can get water. After drinking water and eating an apple with a little bit of goat cheese I

toss half a loaf of bread to Snowflake.

"_I need to be practical."_ I think.

I look at what I have. I am wearing a warm green dress and a thick red cloak with a hood. That should keep me warm enough. In my basket I have three

apples, two handfuls of berries, two loafs of bread, and half a log of goat cheese that was beggining to spoil. If I follow the stream, I will have a constant

supply of water, but I don't know if it leads to the village. If I follow the directions my father gave me, I would arrive in a day or two, but there might not

be a source of water. I decide to spend the night in the tree next to the stream. I should be safe from the forest animals. I tie Snowflake to the tree

knowing that he can take care of himself. In no time at all, I doze off.

* * *

**Klaus POV:**

Katerina's reaction was amusing. I head to Elijah's bedchamber after compelling Katerina not to leave. Not bothering to knock, I walk inside. Elijah is

drinking from a woman. Noticing my arrival he stops and bites his wrist, feeding her his blood and healing her. After compelling her to forget this happened

and return to her home, he looks at me annoyingly.

"_Could you knock perhaps?"_ he asked clearly exasperated.

_"Since when do I knock?"_ I ask raising my eyebrows.

_"I figured you will would eventually learn some manners."_ he says.

_"Ugh, why do you always heal them and compel them to forget when you could just kill them, Elijah?" _

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. _"I do not kill unless neccesarily."_

_"Oh pardon me, noble sir."_ I say sarcasticaly.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he asks,"_ What are we going to do about Katerina?'_

_"I am going to her village and find out more information."_

"_And let me guess, I watch over her to make sure she doesn't try anything."_

_"Right you are brother." _walking out the door.

I pause before exiting. "_Oh, and try not to fall in love with her in the meantime. She may look like Tatia but I doubt she is like her."_ I say smirking, earning

a glare from Elijah.

Walking to Katerina's bedchamber, I knock, suprsing myself. Not waiting for an answer, I come in and see her sleeping peacefully. Studying her, I find that

there is absalutely no difference in physical appearence between her and Tatia. I give her one shake to wake her. Her eyes fly open with a gasp as she

sees me, backing up against the headboard. Smirking, I grab her chin as my pupils dilate.

_"Where do you live?"_ I ask her.

"_The village near the Pine Forest in Bulgaria."_ she answers immediatly with a blank expression.

_"Thank you sweetheart."_ I say smirking.

I stride to get my black mare, Nightlock. Leaving immediatly, I gallop towards Bulgaria.

* * *

**Katerina POV:**

"_Fool!"_ I think to myself. I left the sprig of vervain that Caroline gave me on the desk. Klaus could've seen it and I was supposed to wear it at all times.

Getting up I swiftly tucked the vervain in my dress pocket. Now I truly felt like sobbing. I just told him where my parents were. Where Anastasia was! I

pray to God that he won't find her.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but I'm having a writer's block. If anyone would like to suggest anything **

**that would be great! I'll try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites.**


End file.
